Desirous
by Ariaeris
Summary: People are always searching for someone to love, even if they aren't aware of it. When that one special person is found though, how far are you willing to go to claim them as your own? Inugami/Harry Preslash


I'd like to point out that I had this category created for the sole purpose of writing this crossover. Yeah, I got plunny-raped and _bad. _So many ideas, so little time.

Also, be wary of the pre-slash if it isn't your cup of tea. Harry does some pretty heavy-duty flirting and Inugami is a hormonal teenager. I don't think further explanation is really needed.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

_**Desirous**_

_Chapter 1: Companionship_

_If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want, and all that is left is a compromise._

_-Robert Fritz_

* * *

"Now that," Harry murmured, his voice tinged with admiration and a dark undercurrent of undefined emotion, "was impressive."

Akira Inugami turned slowly to face him, unafraid and unwary in a way that tickled Harry pink. So many werewolves these days were mindless beasts, either turning as many humans into werewolves by means of infection or slaughtering as many humans as they could before they were put down like livestock or, God forbid, pretended to be regular old humans. Even those these watered down versions were more appropriately entitled shape shifters, they were lumped together with actual werewolves, which was a shame, considering how they had soiled the reputations of their majestic counterparts.

This man, no, this child, was a true werewolf though, no matter how diluted his heritage might be. Proud, stoic, but with a deep-rooted, animalistic fury thrumming just beneath his blood-stained skin. His eyes were cold and expressionless, but his lips were curled in a contemptible smirk. Harry couldn't blame him though; from what Luna had told him, he was being forced to attend a school filled with _human_ children.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Honestly, what the hell had his shitty excuse for a family been thinking when they enrolled a teenage werewolf in a school for humans? It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Sure, it might be the full moon," Harry said casually as he strode towards the younger man, watching with interest as a full-body shiver coursed up Inugami's spine and his hostile stance ratcheted up a notch. How cute. "But you handled that lion pretty well, considering you didn't want to kill it in the beginning." Harry stopped at the lion's cooling corpse, nudging it with the tip of his boot. "What a senseless waste of life."

The green-eyed man looked around the park slowly, consciously turning his back to Inugami. Unseen by the werewolf, Harry smirked as he heard the other instinctively growl.

"My, my, this is an interesting situation you have gotten yourself into," Harry said after a long moment, walking over to the poor woman that had gotten stuck in the center of the entire mess. She was beautiful, incredibly so, and under normal circumstances, he would at least cover her with a jacket to preserve whatever modesty or dignity she could cling to when she awoke, but the last thing he needed was to give the police some evidence to tie him to the crime scene. "A rape incident and a murder by way of leonine assault? That's going to be an interesting story in the newspaper tomorrow."

Harry turned to face the werewolf, cocking his head to the side. "I don't suppose you know who this woman is, do you?"

"Who are you?" Inugami asked reluctantly, obviously not willing to talk about himself. Harry laughed, pointing at himself childishly.

"Me?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm not human, if that's what you were trying to ask, so don't worry about your heritage. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How can I believe that?" Inugami disappeared faster than they eye could see, reappearing behind Harry with a sharp-nailed hand poised to rip the slender man's throat out. "If I really wanted to be sure, I should just kill you, human or not."

Harry leaned back into the demented embrace, resting a hand on the teen's muscled abdomen. "True, but…"

Harry leaned up to whisper in Inugami's ear, resting his entire weight on his tan back. "What if you can't even do that?"

Inugami whirled around, forcing Harry to take a quick step back. "How!?"

"I told you, I'm not human," Harry said, looking at Inugami with half-lidded eyes. "If I was, I would have run away in fear by now. If I was human, I wouldn't be challenging such an obviously dominant predator like you. If I was human…" Harry trailed off slowly and walked forward until he was flush against Inugami's chest, tilting his head upwards so the teen's measured breaths washed over his face. "If I was human, I wouldn't be able to kill a werewolf in his lunar primacy like I could you."

"Who are you?" Inugami asked once more, not a single iota of fear or apprehension in his voice. Harry beamed proudly; he had truly found one of the few rare whole-magical beings left on this planet. Never again would he doubt Luna when she came to him about her visions.

"Harry Potter, twenty-seven, British, warlock of the highest order, bookstore owner in my free time, and soon to be your own personal savior," Harry said cheekily, and Inugami looked at him oddly, his shaggy, black hair falling into his eyes. Harry nearly cooed as the werewolf's pointed ears came into view; they might not be tweak-able, Inuyasha-esque furry ears but damn if they didn't look suckable.

"You don't look twenty-seven," Inugami mused, and Harry snorted, brushing his fingertips down the werewolf's abdomen to the tip of his pants.

"And you don't look fifteen," Harry counted, pausing as he felt the rapidly rising fabric pressing against his palm. "Though it seems your hormones betray you."

Inugami turned away silently, shoving his hands into his pockets. Harry chuckled lowly, resting a hand on the teen's unclothed back.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, Inugami," Harry said. "Magical creatures are naturally drawn to each other, especially ones that complement each other as well as you and I do."

"Magical?" Inugami questioned, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Magic." Inugami glowered at Harry, and the older man shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

"Whatever," Inugami muttered, turning to walk away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry suggested, and Inugami glanced over his shoulder at him. "Can't you hear them? I don't think you'll be able to get away in time."

Inugami froze, the sirens of incoming police cars, really fucking close police cars, suddenly crashing into him, hurting his sensitive ears. Dammit, how had he not heard them before?

Harry smiled darkly. "Silencing charms can be so useful, don't you think?" The warlock offered his hand to the young werewolf, as if beckoning to him. "Well? You've only got one option at this point."

"What's that?" Inugami asked gruffly, and Harry's laughter was like the tinkling of bells.

"Why, to trust me of course!" Harry tilted his head to the side. "Well, you could let yourself be taken into questioning by the police, but I'm sure the last thing you want to do is explain why you were half-naked at a rape scene and how you killed a lion that, for all intents and purposes, should have made mince-meat out of all of you."

Inugami was silent for a long moment before speaking. "You can get us away unnoticed?"

"Yep," Harry answered. "They'll never even know we were here."

"Can you take Ms. Aoshika as well?" Inugami asked slowly, looking away from Harry's curious gaze.

"Why would you want to help a human?" Harry wondered, snapping his fingers in realization. He pointed a finger at the teen. "Are you two fucking each other?"

Inugami looked unexpectedly surprised for a moment before the emotion flitted away and his prideful mask returned. "Tch, don't insult me. She's human, like you said."

Harry dropped his hand to his side, relaxing a bit at the werewolf's answer. "It is within my power to do as you ask, but I'd still like to know why."

Inugami shifted awkwardly, but met Harry's eyes, not backing down for a second. "The reason this happened to her, the reason why that fucker tried to rape her, was because I hurt her and she ran away."

Harry looked at Inugami curiously and the werewolf did not back down. Harry huffed and shook his head, ending the staring contest. "You sure you're not fucking her?" Inugami shook his head. "Okay then; it makes no difference to me what happens to her." Harry chuckled, smiling brightly. "Tomorrow's headline should be so more interesting though now! 'Double Murder: Pants-less Pervert and Rabid Lion! What Could the Unthinkable Connection Be?'"

Inugami snorted but walked over to stand behind Harry, who rolled his eyes at the childish display of dominance. Nevertheless, he grabbed the werewolf's calloused hand in his own, cradling the overly-warm appendage as he bent down to lightly touch the unconscious woman's forehead.

"There's no going back after this, Inugami," Harry said seriously. "Once I get us out of here, our existences will be tied together unbreakably. I've spent too long looking for a companion I didn't want to kill every other second of the day; I won't let you go now that I've found you."

Inugami grimaced but said nothing in return. Harry bumped against his side teasingly, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "I have ancient, never-seen-before-by-anyone's-eyes-but-my-own texts about werewolf history and literature," Harry offered temptingly, watching Inugami perk up considerably.

"Just get us out of here," Inugami said, but the interest in his deep voice sparked something warm in Harry's chest. Finally, after all these years, he had found someone he could take as his own…

"You might want to brace yourself," Harry warned, pressing his side against Inugami and laying his hand fully on Ms. Aoshika's head. "This might be uncomfortable."

"All new things are," Inugami muttered, and Harry had to agree as he apparated them away, though in some cases, new things were exactly what were needed to find happiness in this world.

* * *

/Sigh/ Done, finally~

Now, before anyone runs out and starts reading Wolf Guy – Wolfen Crest, be warned that it is a very dark, cynical seinen manga which takes place in a crapsack world that basically exists to torment out ever-so-hot protagonist Inugami (not in a 'the-universe-is-screwing-you-over' way like with Lelouch in Code Geass but in a 'ha-ha-ha-no-happy-ending-for-you-ever!' kind of way). Women exist mainly to be raped and tortured, and for men, it isn't much better. People are fucking nuts and seriously screwed up and deal with mature subjects immaturely or as someone with severe psychological scarring (a.k.a. every main character) would. The art is _weird_, getting incredibly surreal and disgusting at some points (here's looking at you Dou and your wonderful, wonderful smiles) while at others being very explicit (Hi, Ms. Aoshika's nipples! Haven't seen you two in about three chapters!).

It is also an incredibly manga which I highly recommend if you have the stomach for it, no matter how many flaws it may have. If you're not afraid of darker themes, check it out; I highly doubt you'll be disappointed.

That being said, I created a goddamn category for this manga on this site, so you all better well like it! Joking aside though, reviews are appreciated, so don't hesitate to tell me what you did or did not like about this oneshot. After all, as every writer here knows, while writing in and of itself is a reward, a well-reasoned and thoughtful review can do wonders to brighten someone's day.

Thanks for reading, everyone, and I hope I'll see you all in my next fic, in this fandom or otherwise!

Ariaeris~


End file.
